Mandatory Wedlock
by PrincipessaBel
Summary: According to the ancient rules, a prince and a princess is supposed to have an arranged married and live happily ever after in their kingdoms but that isn't just right. She hated him. He hated her. What will happen now? Bel/OC, Slight 'Siel/OC DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Whahaha! I feel like I wanna start another story for all of Bel's fangirls and KHR! addicts! Here it goes! Wish me luck guys!

* * *

><p>'What happened?' a tall lady wearing an elegant gown walking in the great hall with an informant from the kingdom of Ignavia, looking worried. The little princess of Gentile was following them, curious on what happened in the twin princes of the said kingdom.<p>

'The king and queen was murdered brutually by someone we still don't know. The first son was in critical condition and we still don't know if he'll die, the second was missing. We don't know if he was kidnapped by the murderer or he was forced to go away while the incident is happening.' The informant was a tanned guy with a X scar across his face. His name was Orgelt, if the princess remembered clearly. He was Siel's butler, a person who was really loyal to his master.

The queen gasped. 'Oh! That's impossible! We need to find that lost son. We need to find Belphegor!' She hysterically screamed at Orgelt.

_Belphegor? Oh, the second born son of auntie Esmeralda. Siel's rival. _Jillian-Gentile's princess-thought.

'We're currently looking for him and we'll inform you and the king once we find any information, your highness.' After that, Orgelt went away.

'Yes, yes. Jillian!' the tall lady screeched and made the little princess almost jumped from the place where she's been hiding. 'What is it? You know, mom, there are people sleeping in the castle and they might wake up-'

'Siel is dead.' The queen irritably told her daughter.

'He's not yet dead, mom, I heard Orgelt and you talk about it.' Her emerald orbs stared intensely at her mother's red ones.

She can't let Siel die. She just can't. The poor guy. He's supposed to rule the kingdom of Ignavia and Gentile with her. He promised that to her. She wouldn't want to be married to that brat Belphegor. She just simply hates him.

'Oh, Jillian, Siel's in critical condition, you and Bel shall be married in the near future. Siel is never gonna recover!'

'Mom, I hate that brat. You know how I can't stand that.. that.. that person!'

'Oh please! Jill, stop thinking about yourself! Soon you'll be crowned and you should think of your kingdom, not only yourself! Oh God, Oh God.. I'm outta here before I can do something to you.' And Jillian was left alone in the great halls.

_She's the one who thinks about herself. She's the one who thinks about what the people is going to think about her if I didn't marry that fallen prince. _Jill screamed in her thoughts. There's no way she's going to be married to him.

* * *

><p>This one's a short prologue but i hope you guys will stay tuned to this story! R&amp;R.. :)))<p> 


	2. Jillian's Pranks

Uwaaaaahh! It's long this time!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

I present, the story!

* * *

><p>In the kingdom of Gentile, people don't usually see the royal family roaming or visiting the village. They only know that the blue bloods stay in the castle unless the princes' or princess' is going to be crowned or the marriage of the future king and queen. Mostly, the people do not know whether there is or there is no royal family inside the castle.<p>

Instead of growing up as a lady, princess Jillian never wanted to wear those frilly, colorful dresses princesses should wear. She usually wears baggy shirts with short-shorts or long sleeve tees with pants or jeggings. Jill hardly, repeat HARDLY, uses her crown. Instead, she wore her cap with the number 22 on it. She always ditches her 'lady of the future' lessons with her mom's personal assistant, which the assistant stubbornly teach her even if her mind is floating in Cloud Nine.

She didn't want to become a lady because her mother would only force her into marrying Belphegor.

She grew up as a spoiled-boyish girl who always pester the (*cough cough*) maids and make her mom angry. One day, her mom caught her courting a maid to become her girlfriend but Jill ended up locked in the forbidden tower in the God-knows-where part of their castle.

* * *

><p>In her 12th birthday, her mom threw a big party to the allied famiglias and aristocrats all over the world. Earlier that day, the queen gave her the negligee she was supposed to wear.<p>

'Jill, I want you to wear this negligee for the party tonight.' The queens barely glared at the twelve-year-old who is now on the verge of running to the window and then jump fearlessly.

'But-'

'No buts and, Dahlia! Bring up the heels I brought exclusively in Venice!' she cut her sentence which made Jill glared at her. 'I want you to become the center of attention tonight!'

_Oh, how I want to slaughter that woman! I would have done it if it wasn't for my conscience and heritage._ She thought. _She wants me to do everything she wants, well, I'll play along, this might seem interesting. And I'll get my prize sooner or later._

Jill showed up in the party wearing her dad's tuxedo which fitted on her perfectly after she cut the sleeves. She _did_ become the center of attention but in a different way from what her mother planned.

* * *

><p>After three long years, she started –once again— pissing of her mom. It's her 15th birthday today and she did wear one of those fluffy, frilly and colorful thing (what was that again? Oh, a dress). Jill went to the balcony where the people could clearly see her. She made a commotion in the crowd when she declared a suicide.<p>

'Do not call any police! I'm going to drink all of these pills in one gulp if you all made a wrong move!' She squealed which made her mom faint. 'I'm going to stop this if you will never, I say NEVER, force me again to marry that Belphegor brat!'

_Nice choice of words Jill, the people are now shivering from how I showed my courage to them._ (A/N: No Jill, they didn't twitch from how you showed your courage, they twitched because of how you called Bel a brat! No one, I say NO ONE, should call that blood-thirsty, stupid pshyco a brat!)

Her dad thought about it (_I'm sorry daddy, you need to suffer, I blame mom for all of this!)_ but when he's going to reply to her, Jill gulped the 'so-called' 'drugs' in one gulp. She fainted after that and then hurried to the hospital with her mom. Later that night, the doctors said that it was only 'Tictacs' and it was not a sleeping pill or whatsoever because they didn't tracked any acid or drug in her body.

* * *

><p>It's ten years after that 'incident' and Jill had finally, repeat FINALLY, got a news that Orgelt was just hiding 'Siel from the murderer and gaining his strength to rule the kingdom since Bel was away.<p>

'Urgh, I need to find where 'Siel is..' she murmured while walking and wandering around the big castle wearing her pin-striped baggy shirt and a pair jeggings. Fortunately, she heard maids talking about 'Siel's place.

'Where is it?' she stomped inside the living room where she maids hurriedly scrambled back to God-knows-what-they-are-doing. 'Where is Orgelt hiding 'Siel?'

'Uhm, uhm.. If y-you're asking about 'Siel-sama's whereabouts, p-please ask the queen, J-Jill-sama.' A maid stammered. Maids don't usually see an angry Jill stomping inside the living room then ask them 'the forbidden question', so, who wouldn't stammer?

'Tch, so, she's been hiding _it_ from _me._' Then she walked away.

The whole day she never seen her mom to ask her that, Jill was seriously emitting a very dark aura and she's not on a good mood. One proof was when her friend called that day, the telephone just ended up outside the window.

* * *

><p>It's already night when the queen had finally arrived with the king. Jillian waited for them while eating her favorite ice cream. She greeted them a good night and then started interrogating the two.<p>

'Jill, what's the-' her mom questioned her but got cut off by her dad who was cheerfully grinning at her.

'Oh yes, Jillian, 'Siel is oh-so fine! Do you want to pay a visit?'

'R-really dad?'

From the current news Jillian's brain just absorbed, she was so happy 'Siel was alive. Now that her 18th birthday is next month, it means she's in legal age to marry him and stop worrying about marrying a certain brat.

'What was that?' her mom scowled at her father who was still grinning goofily at his daughter. 'Let's talk, Ricardo!' and she dragged her husband away from her daughter who was so happy after ten years of misery and worries.

Inside the room, Jillian's mom was furious. She never knew that his husband would tell their daughter about 'Siel with that grin on his face.

'What was that about?'

'Oh, come on Jamaica! Jillian is acting as a brat and stupid infront of the aristocrats because of the arranged married of her and Bel. She likes 'Siel and she want to be with him! Jill is like that because she wants 'Siel. If I were Jill, I do things like that too.'

'But you're not!'

'And if I were Jill, and when I saw 'Siel after ten years of worrying that I might marry someone I hate, I would changed because I know that I will never marry that certain person because he's already infront of me. Right?'

The queen just scowled.

'Jillian's attitude might change because of seeing 'Siel in a great recovery after the incident!'

'Okay, then this is settled, but mark my words, Ricardo. If Jillian is not going to change, she is definitely going to marry Belphegor.'

'Yes yes, now let me talk to her.'

* * *

><p>Jillian was giddy and excited the next day. She was going to meet 'Siel after a long time. But there are conditions her dad said.<p>

First, she need to wear a dress and she has to wear her crown _always_. (Emphasize the 'always')

Second, she has to has lady-like manners whether she likes it or not.

Third and last, she will never humiliate the name of Gentile _again_.

It was easy, Jillian thought. When the car came, she came bustling inside and ask the driver to drive faster every after two minutes. When they arrived, she saw a small house with a tiny garden unlike her's. It feels warm and fuzzy from the outside and when the door opened, she saw Orgelt. 'Hi, Jillian-sama, it's nice to see you again.'

'Is 'Siel home?' Orgelt smiled at the girl and replied, 'Yes, and he's waiting for you.'

She was welcomed inside and Orgelt offered her a cup of tea but she refused and eager to see 'Siel.

'He's in his room. You can come in Jillian-sama.'

She slowly opened the door in 'Siel's room.

'Rasiel? 'Siel! Oh, how I missed you!'

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Yaay! Hooray for the new update! Thanks for those who read and reviewed!

Jaa nee! See you guys in the next chapter! :))


	3. Together Again

_Hey guys, **PrincipessaBel** over her.. okay, I know what you're all thinking. 'Oh shit, an update! I gotta read!' well, if that's not it, then, just read the story! I'm already apologizing if I have typo-errors, grammar and spelling errors too. Hey, I'm just a kid. And everyone makes mistakes. R&R!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR!_

_**Warning**: OOC-ness in Rasiel's part._

* * *

><p>'Rasiel? 'Siel! Oh, how I missed you!' Jill can't hold her tears after seeing Rasiel in a good condition right after the incident. He was grinning at her and motioned for her to come close. But Jillian was rooted from the place where she was right after seeing the blonde prince.<p>

'Ehhh.. Jill, you're crying.. Shesheshe, you're still a crybaby.' Rasiel teased and moved closer to Jill, embracing her. 'You've grown, _mia principessa*._' He whispered. _I missed this little princess, she's been a lot cuter and she grew taller. I'm really happy they let her visit._

'Stop it! You're making me cry.' Jill hugged back. 'I'm so happy you're alright.' _Hmph. This guy has the nerve to call me crybaby. Nevermind it, I'll plot my revenge after. I really missed my stuff toy, but now he's not that chubby._ Jillian thought.

'The future king shall not let himself get killed by unworthy ones.. Shesheshe.. Plus, I still haven't fulfilled the promise I made' He said, trying to comfort the crying lady who is now cuddling him so tight. 'We're turning 18 this next week, right?'*

'Yes! That reminds me.. Hey, 'Siel, care for a walk on town?' she wiped her tears, carefully not to smudge the make-up her mom forced her to use.

'Shesheshe,' Rasiel's grin grew wider and replied, 'Want a date?'

'Oh, come on!' Jillian blushed, 'It's going to be the first! And, I want to make-up for the time we lost in ten years.'

'Game.' He said to her playfully, rather seductively enough to send chills to her spine.

'S-stop that! Hey, not because mom agreed in marrying us doesn't mean you're going to use that tone on me!' Jillian was now beet red, 'Siel _did_ tease her when they were young but now is in a different level.

'Usheshe~ I'm just trying that now to see what your reaction will be. Besides, I'll use it in the future whenever the bedroom door is locked and the only people inside is _us._'

'PERVERT!' Jillian cried and pretended that Rasiel was doing something unnecessary to her. She jumped on his bed, grabbed the pillow and shielded herself. 'Siel, on the other hand was now smirking evilly and glomped onto the bed, too.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the couple went outside 'Siel's bedroom and Orgelt was surprised. Jill came inside there a few minutes ago with her hair tied into braids was now sticking in various angles and her dress, earlier, has less folds but now has many folds as possible. Both were breathing deeply which made the loyal butler suspect his master and future mistress.<p>

''Siel-sama, Jill-sama, what did you two did inside?' following the two to the living room.

'What do you think we did? Shesheshe~' Rasiel sat on the couch and dragged Jill to sit beside him.

'A pillow fight, I miss that, you know?'

'Up for another round, _mia principessa?*_'

'I'm worn out, maybe next time.' Jill shifted from her position to lying in 'Siel's lap which made Orgelt uncomfortable.

_Yes, Jill and Rasiel always bond during their childhood day but now that they are going to be adults, anything is possible._

'Nee, 'Siel, when are you taking me out?' Jill's right hand found itself intertwined with 'Siel's right hand and the left one was playing with the blonde boy's hair.

'Maybe tomorrow? Usheshe.. Orgelt, is it already safe for me to go out with Jill?'

'Uhm, I guess so. Bel-sama is already in the Varia and he won't bother you again, I assume it is already safe.'

'Okay then, sheshe, Jill, let's go out tomorrow.'

'Yes.. And what time? You might come again in seven in the morning. I don't want you to barge in my room again, especially when I'm still sleeping.'

'Ushesheshe~'

**-Flashback-**

'_Auntie, where is Jill? Shesheshe~ She said we're going to hang out today!' Rasiel can't hardly wait for this day, Jillian promised him that they are going out-of-town with her father and 'Siel. The little boy looked forward to this event and eagerly wants to go, especially with Jill. Now that Bel was out of the way, he could now have fun with them._

'_Oh, 'Siel, Jill is still in her bedroom-'_

'_Thank you, Auntie.' The blonde boy bowed and ran off to Jill's bedroom._

_The queen just stood there, she doesn't know what to do if 'Siel and Jill __**did**__ manage to be with each other because she had a bad feeling about the blonde boy that would greatly affect Jillian. _

_In Jillian's bedroom, the little princess was underneath the thick fluffy blankets and Jill is wearing her pink knee-length nightgown._

'_Jill?' Rasiel found himself in the door of Jill's bedroom and currently knocking but the girl didn't answer. He opened the door slightly and he can see Jill on her bed, sleeping soundly. The blonde tried knocking again but the princess didn't budge. Now, he has to wake Jill by himself._

_Poke. 'Jillian'_

_No answer_

_Poke. Poke. Poke. 'Jill'_

_Still no answer_

'_Jillian!' he tickled the girl's ears with the feather he saw on her dresser drawer. _

'_Mnnn.. gimme five minutes more..' Jill said, turning her back to 'Siel._

'_Kaching~ Sheshe, mia principessa, sveglio mi mangio tutte le Nutella!*' (A/N: Guys, let's go Italian!)_

'_Eh? Nu-nutella? Dammi_*_!' Jillian woke up by the sudden mention of 'Nutella' in 'Siel's sentence. 'Siel never knew that Jill is that addicted in Nutellas that even at the slightest mention of the chocolate's name would wake her up. 'Eh, 'Siel! Why are you here?'_

**-End of flashback-**

* * *

><p><strong>-Varia Castle-<strong>

'VOOOIII! The ninth has given us a message!' Squalo thundered to the living room where every Varia officer is currently inside.

'Shishi.. Long-haired commander, shut up.. The prince is trying to sleep here.' Bel said while lying on 'his' couch. Fran was sitting on the floor while watching the TV. Lussuria was busy reading his mag and Levi was fanning Xanxus who doesn't seem to care about the message.

'Voi, Bel, you just wake up from your sleep! Get your ass of that couch, NOW!' Squalo barked at the prince. The second-in-command of Varia unrolled the parchment and started reading the letter.

_Dear Xanxus, (or Squalo, if Xanxus didn't even care in reading this,)_

_The Vongola and Varia is invited for the 18__th__ birthday of the Solenne famiglia's princess. It is going to be held on December 22__nd__ of this year at the Palace of Gentile. The event is also going to declare the wedlock of the Prince of Ignavia and the Princess of Gentile. There is going to be a royal ball and all of you are invited. We are looking forward in seeing you all again._

_From: Timoteo, Vongola Nono._

After reading, Squalo gave the Bel an unbelievable look. He knew the teen _was_ a prince and he also know _where_ his homeland is. And now he is seeing the place where Bel ran away from, he can't ever imagine why the prince is even arranged in a marriage he didn't know one slightest bit of the wedlock.

'Voi, Bel, since when are you going to marry a girl?'

'WHAT?' the other Varia members exclaimed in unison, count Bel in one of them.

'Bel-chan is going to be married~? Lussuria squeaked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_*my princess_

_*Jill, Rasiel and Bel has the same birthdate. I just made up Jill's birthday. Siel and Bel's birthdate is Dec. 22, as said from the wiki._

_*my princess_

_*my princess, wake up or I'll eat all the Nutella (Nutella is chocolate)_

_*give me!_

_Thanks for reading, now, the review button is free and click it and review my work!_


	4. Hiatus Message

_Hi guys, this is PrincipessaBel and I am deeply apologizing for all of my readers. Sorry I need to go on **hiatus** mode this summer. Just as I said on my fourth story, "I'm a writer, not a maid", I am very bombed out on new and interesting ideas. I'll come back when I think I am ready to make new fanfictions. You guys could still read my stories:_

_-Friendship to Love_

_-Erased Memories_

_-Mandatory Wedlock_

_-I'm a Writer, Not a Maid!_

_I am really sorry but I hope you guys will understand me. I promise to finish what I have started but I'm just going to take a break, for now. __Take care while I am out._


	5. Preparations

Hey guys~ PrincipessaBel here.. I'm back. but. only to update this. I'm currently working in "Erased Memories" which is taking me too long. The same is happening to "I'm a writer, not a maid". Well..

Disclaimer: i do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn

* * *

><p>-Varia Castle-<p>

* * *

><p>"What? Bel-chan is going to be <em>married<em>~?" Lussuria squeaked. He threw his mag away, which hit Levi (:P). And excitedly clasped his hands together then made a twirling motion around the living room. "I wish we could get along~ She can be my shopping partner~ We'll have fun together~"

"Lu, the prince would never marry a peasant." He said, cackling. "I'm sure that girl is _nothing_."

"Bel-sempai, are you sure you're the one called "Prince of Ignavia"? You don't look like one, though." And in three seconds time, three flying knives automatically shot Fran's frog hat. "Owww, that hurts, sempai." The frog added monotonously.

"Of course, the prince _is_ a prince. Ushishishi~" Bel said, rather being proud of himself. Fran added something to what he said but it's a bit faint to be heard by anyone in the room, it's something like: "Yea, sure, the fake prince _is_ a fake prince"

"VOOOIII! Bel, why are you relaxing like that? If that means you're going to marry, there's going to be another brat that's coming in this mansion?" Squalo piped in, looking very pissed at his comrades' reaction to the letter.

"Do something with that, scums. I don't want any more brats in this mansion." With that, Xanxus left the room leaving his sub-ordinates in the room.

* * *

><p>-Kingdom of Gentile-<p>

* * *

><p>Jillian is currently confused of what dress she would use on the party – the sooner the better, she said. But she's not good in picking those kinds of things, so she dragged 'Siel in her clothes, shoe and accessory room– whether he like it or not.<p>

"Hey, 'Siel, what do you think?" Jill came out in the fitting room with a violet-laced long black corset with an imported violet sandal from Manhattan, which Jill's mom bought recently for her.

"Every dress is _perfect,_ Jill. But frankly, violet _is_ not your color. Shesheshe." He said with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Uhm, I'll try those from _Barney's_[1]and _Miu Miu_." She went back inside, trying a green Lanvin belted wrap dress with a green ray embossed calf leather open-toe wedge pump. "This one?" She went out of the fitting room and made 'Siel jaw literally dropped to the ground.

Siel snapped and said, "You're perfect. Those green eyes look better in that dress." Leaning closer to her and closing his eyes behind those long bangs– she knew he's going to kiss her. Jill swiftly moved next on her dresser drawer to look for accessories, leaving a gob smacked looking Rasiel.

"Not until we're eighteen." She giggled and tried _Baccarat_[2] jewelries from London.

"You're no fun.. That'll be ages from now" Jill gave him a mocking snort then started laughing.

"You need to attend grade school again, my dear. You didn't even know how to count the days of the week!"

"I mean it," there's a pause. "literally."

* * *

><p>-Bonding time-<p>

* * *

><p>Jill and 'Siel went to the town right after Jillian had picked her dress for the party. Whenever Jill and 'Siel went, the town's people would either gape at Jillian's brilliant picking of clothes. Her handbag is from Milan, the orange halter top is exclusive from Paris, her jeans are from London and her heels are from Greece. 'Siel never saw how Jill's feminine and stylish side up until now. She must've been hiding this side of her after his disappearance – in his opinion; she hid it pretty well for a teenager.<p>

They shopped, walked around, talk and eat in a restaurant near the town. "Hey, 'Siel."

* * *

><p>-Party day, Varia-<p>

* * *

><p>"Mou~ Everyone looks so elegant~" Lussuria commented on his teammates as they were getting ready for the party in the Palace of Gentile.<p>

"Shishishi~ The prince always looks elegant." Bel said coolly while tying his black silk tie onto his matching black tux.

"Commander Squalo, why do I need to come, too?" Fran deadpanned for the hundredth time to Squalo who just said: "You're gonna come whether you like it or not, brat!"

The black Limo, courtesy of the Vongola family, had finally come and the Varia went in one by one. Xanxus is beside the driver's seat and the others on the back. It's a half hour trip from the Varia HQ to the Palace of Gentile so by the time the Varia had arrived, the ceremony is almost to begin.

* * *

><p>-Party Day, Jill-<p>

* * *

><p>"Jillian!" the shrilly voice of Jill's mother can be heard throughout the left wing because the maids cannot locate where Jill and 'Siel have gone.<p>

"Geez, mom.. You're back in that again?" Jill showed up in the windowsill of her room, one hand scratching the back of her neck and the other is holding the side. _ Seriously? She's shrieking for me being out in such a time? I'm an adult now, duh._

Heaving a sigh, her mom looked like she is going erupt any moment. "Jill, it's seven fifteen. And look at you!" She said, gesturing at her dirty looking t-shirt. "Where did you go?"

"In the forest.. 'Siel and I found this.." She showed her an irregular-shaped emerald that gleams beautifully.

"My, Jill, that's gorgeous!" Her mom faked an amazed expression- it's obvious though. "OK, go to the shower then prepare." –pause– "Fast." She added with a glare.

"Yeah yeah." The soon-to-be-queen started striping her clothes after her mom left the room. "Geez.. She's annoying." She mumbled while opening the bathroom door.

_Tonight is going to be perfect. I'll make sure no one will destroy this._

* * *

><p>OTL That took me hours to make. Review guys~<p> 


	6. Magic and Happy Endings?

_Hi~ Im here for the sixth chapter! Hooray! And i made it short because i want it to stop there. Oh, btw. i changed the cover photo of the fanfic! ^^ Read and enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Tonight is going to be perfect. I'll make sure no one will destroy this.<em>

Right now, the young princess was finished and she started to get dressed when her eye caught something peculiar. It was the gem she and 'Siel got earlier. The emerald was _floating_ in mid-air. She didn't move an inch. Several minutes later of staring and thinking, it floated near her abdomen. Suddenly, the gem gleamed brightly. She moved back but the blinding light stayed still. The gem, slowly, passed through her tummy skin and the light abruptly stopped. Jill wanted to scream but her mother's piercing screech was heard. "Jillian, young lady, finish or not finish I'm going to barge in your room if you're not finish in five minutes!"

Jill had mentally facepalmed. There's a freaky gem inside her and her mom will never knew because of this attitude towards her. Sometimes, she'd wonder. Was she an orphan? Or her mom was just a lunatic? Shrugging, she slipped on her dress and wore her shoes. By applying rush make up, she opened the door to see no one. Good, her mom had left her time to take a peek at Rasiel and tell him what had happened in her room.

By tiptoeing across his room, she slowly opened the door to his 'temporary' room, only to see a big shock for her. She ran over him, tears streaming her cheeks. "'Siel? 'Siel?" She lifted his head to her lap, ignoring the red liquid that is staining her dress.

He opened his eyes."J-Jill.." He cracked a faint smile.

"What happened?", "That doesn't matter."

She panicked. "I should call the nurse. Wait here."

"No.. I only want a favor." , "What is it?"

"You remembered" he coughed blood. "Your promise?"

_Promise? What promise? Oh, that._

* * *

><p><strong>—flashback—<strong>

_"Hey, 'Siel, what do you think?" Jill came out in the fitting room with a violet-laced long black corset with an imported violet sandal from Manhattan, which Jill's mom bought recently for her._

_"Every dress is perfect, Jill. But frankly, violet is not your color. Shesheshe." He said with a wide grin plastered on his face._

_"Uhm, I'll try those from Barney's and Miu Miu." She went back inside, trying a green Lanvin belted wrap dress with a green ray embossed calf leather open-toe wedge pump. "This one?" She went out of the fitting room and made 'Siel jaw literally dropped to the ground._

_Siel snapped and said, "You're perfect. Those green eyes look better in that dress." Leaning closer to her and closing his eyes behind those long bangs– she knew he's going to kiss her. Jill swiftly moved next on her dresser drawer to look for accessories, leaving a gob smacked looking Rasiel._

_"Not until we're eighteen." She giggled and tried Baccarat jewelries from London._

_"You're no fun.. That'll be ages from now" Jill gave him a mocking snort then started laughing._

**—end of flashback—**

* * *

><p>Jill nodded.<p>

The prince smirked, as though as he was not to die any minute from now. "We're eighteen right now."

"But . . ." She paused. Jill can feel her throat tightening. She never wanted her eighteenth birthday to be a disaster. "I never . . . wished to have it this way."

"Time is ticking." He lifted up his right hand to hear head and weakly pulled her close to him. She obeyed, while the tears kept streaming.

She wiped some blood from his lips and their lips touched. Metal could be tasted from his mouth. Right now, she could tell that 'Siel had a bubble above his head while there was a caption that tells: 'Can peacefully die because of her' while there's an arrow pointing to her.

She pulled away and saw him smiling. _"Ti . . . Amo . . ."_ –cough- _"Mi Principessa."_

_"Ti amo."_ She smiled back. She found it weird smiling to a half dead person but she knew that Rasiel had wanted a peaceful ending for his story. Jill had only want it to happen, for _him. And only him._

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
